Favor
by truenarnian
Summary: Steve Rogers one-shot for Cenation011


I launched another fireball at an oncoming Chitauri, which instantly burst into flames. When it had died, I extinguished the fire with a wave of my hand, moving on to more targets.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Emily Rodriguez, and my alias is Crimson Moon. Most people just call me Crimson, whether I'm suited up or not. My powers are, in case you haven't realized, control over fire. Have you ever seen the anime _Avatar: The Last Airbender_? My powers are sort of like a firebender's, being able to create it out of thin air and all. It's really fun to mess around with, especially if I'm teasing Tony (kids, don't try either at home.) It's because of me he installed all-new smoke detectors and fire extinguishers in his loft.

I was roasting more and more Chitauri as the battle wore on, when I heard Steve scream. I've had a crush on Steve for a while now—I was a fangirl of the comics based on him when I didn't think he was real, and now that I discovered he's every bit as gallant and brave and…_attractive _as I thought, it only intensified my crush. And here I was, fighting alongside him, my dream come true. My dream-come-true in peril.

I bolted to the source of the scream, only to find a mass of vomit green surrounding a sliver of brightest blue, with the occasional glint of the patriotic shield. I racked my brain for something to do, watching Iron Man fly past on his hand and foot rockets, and it came to me.

I backed up a few yards from the cluster and broke into a run, firing my hands and feet up. When I was only two feet away, my appendages burst completely into flame and I shot up, hovering a yard above the cluster. Steve was getting battered, badly, and I was going to do something about it.

Floating above them, I shouted, "Hey!" to draw attention away from Steve. "Taste barbecue, alien scum!"

I unleashed a perfectly ringed torrent of flame on the Chitauri, burning the aliens to a crisp but leaving Steve intact. He watched in alarm as his attackers burst into flame around him, and when they were only ashy shells of their former ferocity, I cut of the stream of fire emanating from my hands and feet, dropping down next to the super soldier.

"Thanks for that, Ma'am," he said, brushing some soot off his sleeve. "I owe you one."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I replied. "Call me Emily, and forget about the favor. Good luck, Captain!"

"Good luck!" he shouted back, and I gave a playful salute, vowing to kiss him if this battle was won. If.

I had blasted, oh, a dozen or so more Chitauri when I heard Captain America shout, "Emily!"

I involuntarily looked up to see Steve looking at me with a terrified expression. "Duck!" he shouted again. Knowing what happens to people who don't follow orders in battle, I dropped to the ground as Steve began running toward me, holding up his shield. A split second later, an oncoming ray from an alien gun rebounded upon the indestructible disc, sending it back to its shooter, positioned on the balcony of a hotel. The ray struck the alien square in the chest, and it slumped against the wall, dead.

I lay there on the ground, stunned. Steve was sprinting back to me, firmly grasping my arms and helping me up.

"Thanks, Steve, I would've been toast—" I was promptly cut off due to the fact that Steve was kissing me.

Warning: this next bit is going to sound really, really, _really _cheesy. An incredible lightness spread through me, and it seemed as if I was floating a few inches above the earth. A warmth seared across my face, which didn't recede as Steve's lips left mine.

"Steve…" I trailed off, looking at him through half-closed eyes.

"I'm sorry, I had to," he said apologetically. He began walking away and continued, "I understand if it isn't mutual, but—"

"No, Steve!" I said gently. "It's not that, it's just—wanna go out to dinner sometime? You know, if we don't die?"

Steve was taken aback. "Yeah, yeah," he said dreamily. His face split into a grin as he continued, "Yeah, I'd love that."

I smiled with him, and was about to say something else, but a trio of Chitauri had surrounded us. With a few quick bursts of flame, well-placed punches, and shield-bashes, they were out like lights.

"Let's pick this up again when we have time, shall we?" Steve quipped.

I smiled and said, "I'm cashing in that favor, so keep your word!"

"Don't worry, I will!"


End file.
